Paradise
by Inulover1980
Summary: This is about a few of my characters with some of my friends as wolves and Cheza also Toboe, Hige, Tsume, and Kiba. When a mysterious female wolf, a hawk demon, and two other wolves show up in the city they claim their from paradise what will await them?


Chapter 1: Welcome To The City

In the middle of a barren, snowy wasteland was a small dome like creation. Within this dome is a city. Protected from the violent and unpredictable snowstorms of what now appeared to be a seemingly dead planet, there were only a few more of these domes like cities around besides this one which was one of the second largest around. Among the city that lied inside was an actual climate, at the moment there was a violent storm raging, lightening dancing along the sky and thunder rolling after it. A hard beat of rain pounded against the buildings and streets. There were barely any people traveling at the moment. Suddenly as if shadows rising into the light four figures appeared in the distance. All of them boys, as they continued to walk their appearances became clearer in the hard downpour.

To the far left stood a tall man he was around the age of seventeen and the height of five foot ten with scraggily dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black jacket over a simple white shirt with jeans and sneakers, His name was Kiba.

Walking at a small distance next to him was another man of possibly eighteen to twenty-five maybe around five foot eleven to six foot tall. He had short cut white hair with a small ponytail in the back of his head with piercing golden eyes. He wore a tight black leather jacket that was slit only at the tops of the sleeves with a grey shirt showing a little ways above where his jacket was no longer zipped. A scar in the shape on an X was placed upon his chest visibly, After his jacket ended momentarily to reveal a bit of flesh tight fitting black jeans hugged to him and he wore black almost boot like shoes, he was known as Tsume to all.

Clinging closer to Tsume was the smallest and youngest of the group, Toboe. He was fourteen years old and around five foot eight with smooth brown hair to just above his shoulders and a yellowish-brown color to his eyes. Upon his right wrist are four silver bracelets. He wears a red orange shirt with the sleeves pushed up and it hangs just over the top of his green cargo pants that were tucked into his black boots.

Walking not far from the pup was yet another boy. He was between the ages of eighteen to twenty-four and close to the height of five foot ten. He was around the age of eighteen with light brown hair that was short and partially spiked. He had gorgeous blue/amber eyes as well as a large loose dog collar around his neck with an H on the silver plate embedded on it. He wore a loose hooded yellow sweat shirt with only a single black strip down each of the arms and a black long sleeved shirt beneath, traveling down her wore light blue almost grey sweat pants that also had a single thick black line down them on the side of each pant leg that sagged slightly over black sneakers.

As the four continued along they were getting soaked but seemed to welcome it, to them it was a simple pleasure in life that only those who are part of nature itself can understand. Toboe stopped as the others did, "What's wrong?" he looked over his older partners carefully before he turned his head to look at the roads before him. They were dark but a light enough to see, as his hair stuck to his face as did the others. He noticed an alley off to the side where angry and excited shouts echoed out wildly. Kiba perked as he heard growls and snarls. They seemed different then from what he'd ever heard.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and a piercing howl soaring through the skies. Lightening flashed and Kiba started running for the caller, he knew now that the howl was feminine. Tsume was not far behind Kiba as Hige ran beside him and Toboe behind them unsure of why there was such urgency besides there was another wolf in trouble.

Kiba was first to turn the corner and witness a young female white wolf being harassed. She snarled at the men as they tried to pull her from the wall to take her away, she howled again calling for help her blue eyes dancing with fury and fear at the same time. Soon after her call rang a large black wolf an equally if not bigger tan wolf jumped from the roof in an effortless bound. They hit the ground and snarled making the two men in suites back up quickly. As the wolves stepped forward the men stepped back. By this point Tsume, Toboe, and Hige were there witnessing the occurrence as it started to unfold. With another mighty leap of the two males they were on top of the men snarling in their face but didn't dare attack yet as they seemed to wait, teeth bared and inches from what could end up their victims face. The Female came up to her full height, she wasn't too small either but only watched before giving a low growl. In an instant the tan wolf and the black wolf tore into the men's necks, blood was splatter across the cold concrete walls to a simpler passer buyer might be a sick form of art but to the wolves there it was a slaughter in defense.

The young female looked over all before her. Her eyes slow as she seemed to memorize every inch of them all. The blue orbs slid from one to another before she received a small snap near her ear. She looked at the tan wolf and watched him leap away back onto the roof and disappear with only soft growls heard as the black one followed. She looked at the four once more with an inquisitive gaze, she soon turned and jumped up hitting a window ledge then using her power to hit the roof and run off behind her companions.

"She's only a bitch, nothing important" Tsume commented breaking the silence that lingered thickly in the cold raining air of the alley. He turned and headed back down the street, more went then ever his boots hit along the grounds with the occasional small splash. He was approaching an old building where it looked run down on the outside but inside it was still in full tact and quite ok to live in.

Toboe ran up to Tsume's side as Hige and Kiba stayed back a bit with distant looks playing their handsome faces. The young pup looked to his idol for a moment then his two friends before sighing "I'll never understand you guys, Tsume do you think we should find her? She smelt glorious; I think I'd be nice to have her around."

"No, she'll only be trouble…we don't need her here" Tsume said after hesitating a second. He stepped inside and growled slightly at the others, "you better take off whatever you can I'd like to keep this place decently warm as long as possible."

He removed his leather jacket and grey shirt but left his pants before removing his boots and heading up the stairs to the food storage area. The others looked at one another questioningly before shrugging as well. Toboe was more she and blushed after he'd taken off his shirt and boots. Kiba removed his jacket, undershirt, and shoes.

Toboe and Kiba started laughing as Hige only stood in his boxers. He was never the shy type as he struck a pose they laughed harder. Hige smirked "you all know I'm sexy!" He flexed slightly and Toboe started up the stairs behind Kiba and Hige at the back. Tsume was eating peacefully and fell in with them. They went to enter their living quarters and stopped dead. Kiba had no emotion upon his face, Toboe was blushing deeply and embarrassed, Tsume was just shocked, and of course Hige was smirked to himself.

They stared upon the small female; she was backed into a corner watching them all with a frightened expression. She had bleeding wounds along her body but the only ones visible were on her chests. She growled lowly her teeth bore into a feral snarl, "What do you want?" She looked to Kiba and backed up further.

Tsume growled back "No, the question is why are you here in our home!" He eyed her carefully and started forward, slow and cautious to see her reaction. She quickly looked for an escape; as he expected. He smirked "you're worse then a house dog…" She growled and darted out the open window. There was a large gap and Toboe called out to her "Wait! Do not be frightened!" It was too late. She was soaring through the air towards another roof; she landed hard and slowly rose looking back at them. To their surprise she was quite gorgeous, with silver hair that swayed in the cool breezes brushing her shoulders and deep blue eyes looking at them in laughter. She was wearing a small white tank top that was soaked to her at the moment. She also wore tight jean shorts and went barefoot. She laughed lightly before leaping back up and disappearing into the darkness of the building.

Tsume snorted "So where is her little wolf friends?" He growled slightly back leaned back against the wall. "Well I guess we better get some sleep….before we go looking for her again. She's in the building so it won't be hard." As his speech slowed his head lulled to the side and his breathing became slow and steady, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Toboe nodded and lay down against the opposite wall near the open doorway. He almost immediately fell asleep with disturbed yet peaceful dreams of the new wolf in town. He started to move in his sleep but it went unnoticed as it wasn't a fit yet.

Hige was already asleep away from the others a perverted grin, almost smirk playing his lips as he dreamt of, what else? She wolves. He mumbled quietly in his sleep as his grin spread more.

Kiba opened his eyes looking over all the others, _good they're all sleeping soundly. Just as expected._ He slipped over to the wall where she was pressed against, his appearance was true now. He stood as a white wolf with piercing golden eyes. He sniffed softly at the ground then at her blood along the walls. With a soft lick at her blood he gave a soft growl that was more of a purr as he turned and walked from the room.


End file.
